


Secret

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The second princes of Nohr and Hoshido maintain such a casual relationship.  I hope we can learn from them in establishing trust as we join our forces against common foe.”</p><p>Leokumi drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't posted this yet? I did it for Leokumi week ages ago. Just a short thing, made of fluff.

“The second princes of Nohr and Hoshido maintain such a casual relationship.  I hope we can learn from them in establishing trust as we join our forces against common foe.”

Words spoken by Xander to Ryoma that evening at dinner.

“We’re not even friends,” Leo scoffed.  “We merely get along.”  

He nudged Takumi’s calve with his foot.  Takumi kicked back.

“I kick his ass in chess and put up with him,” Takumi responded.  He shivered; Leo had started rubbing circles onto his thigh beneath the table cloth.  “He’s—as he’d put it—insufferable and annoying.”

“Don’t quote my words about you back at me.  Come up with your own.”

Xander raised an eyebrow. “And you discuss books and train together.  I would call that some semblance of friendship.”

Ryoma’s laugh was hearty. “They’re common even in their stubbornness—“

“Believe what you want,” Leo said, glancing away.  His hand found Takumi’s somewhere in his lap, and squeezed.

* * *

 

Leo liked to read into the night until his candle stub sputtered out.  He usually sat in the chair beside his bed, where the breeze lifted the curtains and he could hear the crickets chirp.

He reread the page, yawning, before setting the book on his stand.

“Not bad,” he admitted.

Another book borrowed from Takumi, whose supply seemed almost endless.  It was nice to have new material, even in the thick of war.

As expected, just as his flame flickered low, the window rattled as fingers hooked beneath it and pulled it open. Takumi crouched in the sill.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Leo asked.

Takumi dropped to his floor and pulled the window shut behind him.  He swiped the curtains closed.  “I’ve heard the term before, yes.”  His laugh made Leo’s heart hammer.  “But I can’t be expected to practice any sort of consideration. After all, the two of us aren’t friends.”

Leo’s lips quirked up. A mischievous glint sparked his eyes. “I’d never call you friend.”  He pulled Takumi into his lap, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips.  “You’re not my type.  Too prickly.”

“And you’re not mine. Too sarcastic.”  Takumi snatched a second kiss, but wedged Leo’s lips apart with his tongue, hands on his cheeks.

Leo’s eyes fluttered shut. He moaned, hands reaching up to grip around Takumi’s wrists.  He smiled against his lips.  “Casual relationship, indeed.”

“Our brothers are blind,” Takumi murmured.

“Thank the gods.”


End file.
